the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoso
'Approval:' 8/23/14 15 feats Justice v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Yoso is generally the talkative type around people. His mind is set on the goal of becoming stronger than anyone he would encounter. He likes the water, and he often can be found visiting beaches or lakes. He likes to swim, but he also likes to explore, his mind constantly tries to find something to entertain himself with, he will get bored of something easily if it isn't very fun to him. He likes people. He loves animals, any animal, even spiders and snakes, unlike some who are deathly afraid of those creatures. Yoso has naturally white hair. He also has stunning red eyes, he often sports a smug smile, but it fits his frame very nicely. Yoso often wears simple black cloaks, sometimes having the hood up, but sometimes having it down. He often wears hoodies, as he likes them a lot. On the top of his right fist is a tattoo of the mark of Jashin. 'Stats' (Total: 125) ' '''Strength: 20 ' 'Speed: 15 ' 'Chakra Levels: 12 ' 'Chakra Control: 20 ' 'Endurance: 20 ' 'HP: 200 - 280 with dark plate active ' '''CP: 100 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Summoning Contract: Rhinos ' '''Genin 2: Steel Release ' 'Chunin: Medical Ninjutsu ' '''Jonin: Jashinism ''(Secret techniques)'' ' '''S-Rank: N/A (Sage Mode) ' 'Kage Rank: N/A (Truth Seeking Orbs) ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 15 Banked feats: 0 Summoning Contract Feats (x3) #'Keluli '''- Kel (for short if i get too lazy to type out Keluli) is a giant white rhino, created from steel, fire, and blood. He is fast, nimble, and very deadly. cp summon, second feat for +40 sp, third feat for additional size buff +5 to str and end *Total Stats - 120 *Strength - 30 *Speed - 25 *Chakra Control - 0 *Endurance - 25 ''Steel Release Feats (x3) #'Steel Release: Dark Blade Dance - Several blades made of black steel pop out all at once from all over the user's body. The stronger the opponent's physical attack, the more powerful the counter attack is, dealing severe damage. The Blades can be used to block or trap an opponent's strikes. In addition to being an unwelcome surprise for opponents, it makes him basically untouchable at close range due to few gapes between each blade. (This is just like Kimimaro's Dance of the Larch except instead of bone it is blades made of black steel) (20cp/ 10cp maintain to keep it out) #'Steel Release: Crescent Bullet - '''The user aims their finger at the target, and a small mass of steel is shot out of their finger tips, the bullet is incredibly fast, and hard to see, it is very destructive and can tear through flesh and bone with ease. (This is smiliar to Kimimaro's Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets , except one bullet, instead of 10.) (20 cp technique.) #'Steel Release: Dark Steel Plate''' - The user is able to turn his whole body into black steel turning him into an intimidating and invulnerable target. The user becomes extremely heavy due to the new state, however this does not effect his movement or speed at all. Majority of weapon attacks have no affect on the user well in the state. (20cp/ 20cp per round +8 bonus to Endurance. Attacks by weapon's have no affect on the user and can cause the weapon to break unless the attack is infused with chakra or a jutsu) ''Medical Ninjutsu Feats ''(x3) #'Mystical Palm Technique' - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. #'Yin Healing Wound Destruction' - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP for 4 rounds of healing #'Chakra-Enhanced Strength' - The user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength. to STR, 20/round ''Jashinism Feats ''(x2) #'Immortality' - The user has made a compact with a sinister force. So long as the contract is upheld, the user cannot die from mortal wounds. However even though the user is no longer able to be killed through conventional wounds, the user is still able to be dismembered to a point where he can not move, such as his legs cut off so he can't walk or his arms chopped off so he can't use them, and/or his head chopped off which won't kill him, but make it to where his body no longer moves. If enough of the user is destroyed they are considered 'dead'. #'Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood' - Once the user obtains a sample of their target's blood they can ingest this sample and set up a special circular seal on the ground for 40 CP. Once active, any wounds inflicted on the user will be inflicted equally onto the target of their ritual. Self-inflicted wounds do half damage to the user and full damage to the target, while attacks inflicted by others do full damage to both user and target. (Note: cannot be used as an insta-kill, i.e. no heart stab for insta-death, and removing limbs will greatly impair the user as well.) The technique can be broken by forcing the user out of the circle, in which case they need to re-enter the circle and spend another 40 CP to initiate the Curse Technique again. ''Stat Feats ''(x4) Equipment *4 - sword *1 - slingshot *1 - single kunai *3 - Chakra Pill *3 - two smoke bombs *8 - Large paper bomb cp 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 100' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day: Thursday' *''QP EARNED THIS WEEK = 4/''12'' 'S-Rank: 0 ' 'A-Rank: 3 ' 'B-Rank: 19 ' 'C-Rank: 4 ' 'D-Rank: 1 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''A RANK: #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Walking_Darkness 4qp and 2k ryo 7/29/14 #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Land_of_Slaves 4qp and 2k ryo 8/7/14 #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Juko_the_pheonix 3qp and 1.5k ryo 8/10/14 B RANK : #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Snowy_Thieves 4qp 2k ryo 6/12/14 #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf_Forest 4qp and 2k ryo 6/14/14 #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Inn 4qp and 4k ryo 6/15/14 #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cursed_Cave 4qp and 2k ryo 6/19/14 #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja_Hunters 4 qp and 2k ryo 6/30/14 #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Undead_Nightmare 3 qp and 1.5k ryo 7/04/14 #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Cream_Again%3F 3 qp and 1.5k ryo 7/04/14 # http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Bandits_Encampment 4 qp and 2k ryo 7/10/14 # http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Secrets 4qp and 2k ryo 7/11/14 # http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Shovels 4qp and 2k ryo 7/18/14 # http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Boats_and_Battles 4qp and 2k ryo 7/24/14 # http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Friendship_and_Swordsman 3qp 1.5k ryo 7/27/14 # http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Cultist_Clash_in_the_Woods 4qp and 2k ryo 7/27/14 # http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Blimp_Experiments 4qp and 2k ryo 7/31/14 # http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Zombies! 3qp and 1.5k ryo 7/31/14 # http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Masked_Invader 4 qp and 2k ryo 8/2/14 # http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wolf_Pack 4qp and 2k ryo 8/9/14 # http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lone_Siren 4qp and 2kryo 8/22/14 # http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Criminals_and_Oni 4qp and 2kryo 8/22/14 # http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Diplomacy_in_Action 4qp and 2kryo 9/1/14 C RANK : #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Brute_and_the_Tower 4 qp and 2k ryo 6/29/14 #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Stupid_Smugglers 3qp and 2k ryo 6/29/14 #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Investigating_a_Lead 4qp and 2k ryo 7/18/14 #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/2a76vq/into_the_breach/?sort=new 3qp and 1.5k ryo 7/29/14 D RANK: #http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Hammocking 1qp and 500 ryo Ryo * Ryo earned: 91500 * Ryo left: 31500 * 60000 spent on ru change * 16500 from Connor * 29500 from Clais 'History and Story' 'Early Life' Yoso was born in Iwagakure, his father was the head of the anbu division of Iwagakure. His sister was born when he was 4, he loved her dearly. Yoso showed great aptitude in being a ninja at a very early age. He stood out in his academy class, and graduated at the top. He was often assigned to missions to konoha as envoys with his squad. After a mission to konoha with his squad when he was 14, he was ambushed on the way home. His squad was wiped out, and he was taken hostage. He appeared in Iwagakure 2 weeks after the incident, with a curse mark on his chest, and the heads of his captors in his hands. Upon returning home, he came back to his father, mother, and sister missing. No one had memory of them. He was brought up doing missions and training since these events. Chunin Yoso recently found a letter that held a lead to the disappearance of his family, however so far he hasnt found any other clues, and the letter is a wide lead, that could take years to find the end of. Jonin Yoso found a way to dispell his curse mark, he hunted for the sacred Rhinos in his home land, and after finding them made a summoning pact with them. He met his sensei Rumi, and she taught him the teachings of Jashinism. Relationships Vetku Segashi - Yoso became good friends with Vetku after they missioned together often. He considers him a strong ally. Raiden Uchiha - Raiden is a good friend of Yoso's, the two mission together often. He is a close companion. Rumi - Rumi is Yoso's sensei, and he kind of has a weird crush on her. Category:Character